Aucune larme ne sort
by Gillesinlove
Summary: Kate est enceinte de Josh et ne veut pas garder le bébé. Les pensées de son petit ami.


OS écrit sur un moment, une inspiration pas très positive. On ne connaît pas grand-chose de Josh à part qu'il est le timing le plus mauvais pour le Caskett, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit mauvais. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris son point de vue pour écrire cette histoire. Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait mais voilà un écrit non caskettien.

Aucune larme ne sort…

J'étais à l'autre bout du monde pour une mission humanitaire lorsque tu m'as appelé ce matin. C'était presque la nuit pour toi à New-York. Les missions étaient auparavant ce qui me faisait planer, mais depuis que je t'avais rencontré je m'éclatais moins dans ce que je faisais et les absences étaient dures, longues. A chaque départ c'était un déchirement, d'autant plus que tu ne semblais pas vivre nos séparations dans le même registre de douleur que moi.

J'aurai du prendre ces éléments sur des indices sur ton degré d'engagement envers moi et éviter de m'emballer. Et pourtant j'y avais cru, je m'étais attaché au moindre espoir que tu me laissais. Mais j'aurai du me rendre compte que tu ne laissais que des bribes d'affection ou d'engagement. Pourtant à cet instant quand j'entendis ta voix j'eus un espoir.

Josh je suis enceinte.

J'étais interdit par rapport à cette nouvelle. Ce n'était pas prévu, il s'agissait d'un accident. Pour des raisons médicales tu avais dû arrêter la pilule contraceptive. Nous avions fait attention, mais il suffisait d'une fois d'un moment d'égarement et c'est ce qui c'était produit. Comme toujours avec toi j'avais du mal à savoir ce que tu ressentais. La distance et l'appel téléphonique n'arrangeait rien même si j'étais persuadé que je n'aurai pas eu plus d'indices sur ton état réel si tu avais été en face de moi.

De mon côté, j'étais en retenue car au fond de moi j'étais heureux. Je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à ce jour à quel point je voulais avoir une famille et des enfants, des enfants de toi. Si je ne laissais pas exprimer ma joie c'est parce que je comprenais qu'elle n'avait pas sa place.

Que veux-tu faire ? demandais-je.

Ecoute là je suis épuisée, j'ai besoin de dormir on en reparle plus tard.

Ok. Essaie de te reposer. Je t'aime.

Ouais bye.

Je ne relevais même pas le fait que tu ne répondais pas à mon « je t'aime » sur l'instant. J'avais une journée devant moi et je sentais qu'elle allait être longue, très longue. Impossible de me concentrer à faire quoique ce soit tellement toutes mes pensées gravitaient vers toi, vers l'être qui était dans ton ventre mon fils ou ma fille. Je passais ma journée à regarder sur mon ordinateur des photos de toi. Je le faisais souvent pendant mes voyages, cela me permettait de me rapprocher de toi, me rappeler à quel point tu étais belle. Aujourd'hui je regardais ces photos sous un autre angle. Je pensais à notre enfant, j'aimerai qu'il ait tes yeux, ton regard, ta bouche, ton sourire, ton nez. Plus les minutes passaient et plus j'avais envie que cet enfant ait tout de toi car tu es si belle.

Comme prévu je fus d'une inefficacité totale dans la journée. J'avais prévenu le groupe que je ne me sentais pas au mieux et préférais donc rester au campement pour la journée. Mon téléphone sonna de nouveau en fin de journée. Ta photo s'afficha sur mon portable, je l'avais prise juste avant mon départ alors que nous buvions un dernier café à l'aéroport. Je décrochais quelque peu anxieux. Je m'efforçais de ne rien laisser paraître dans ma voix.

Salut toi, bien dormi ?

Ca va.

Alors ?

Ecoute Josh ce n'est pas le moment, on ne peut pas garder cet enfant.

Je sais Kate que ce n'est pas l'idéal, nous sommes loin mais tu y as vraiment réfléchi ?

Oui. Josh réfléchis une seconde tu ne mesures pas les conséquences avec notre vie actuelle de garder cet enfant.

T'es tu dis une seconde que j'en avais peut être envie ?

Josh…rends-toi à l'évidence on ne peut pas.

Très bien. Ecoute je réserve un vol pour être avec toi à ce moment là.

Si tu veux. Bon je vais te laisser il faut que j'aille au 12ème. Dors bien.

Ok, merci. Bonne journée.

Je raccrochais pour la première fois depuis longtemps je ne t'avais pas dit « je t'aime ». Quelque chose c'était brisé en moi pendant cet appel. Tu étais froide, paraissant sans sentiment. Je me sentais étrange, ayant l'impression de ne pas reconnaître la femme que j'aimais. Et pourquoi ne même pas envisager que c'était possible ? J'étais prêt à tout pour toi. Ton ton avait été péremptoire, ne laissant rien passer. C'était presque comme si je n'avais même pas eu mon mot à dire. Or, c'était mon enfant aussi. Comment pouvais-tu me faire ça ? Je pouvais supporter beaucoup de choses mais là c'était trop, beaucoup trop.

J'étais ravagé par la tristesse, je portais déjà de l'amour à cet enfant qui était en toi et de ton côté tu voulais le tuer et ne semblait pas du tout affectée par cette idée. Je voulais pleurer mais aucune larme ne sortait. J'allais zonant au réfrigérateur se situant dans le campement et me servait un verre, j'en avais un réel besoin. Si j'avais eu ma moto à cet instant, j'aurai démarré tout de suite et pris une route à toute vitesse rien que pour me vider la tête, arrêter de penser un seul instant. Des cris voulaient sortir de moi mais aucun son n'émanait de ma bouche, dans laquelle restait seul un goût amer. Les veines de mes bras étaient saillantes comme jamais, signe manifeste de mon énervement.

Jamais je n'aurai pensé pouvoir ressentir autant de colère envers toi, tellement je t'aimais, je te vénérais. Tu étais la meilleure chose qui m'était arrivée dans ma vie et à cette minute j'avais envie de me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Comment une nouvelle qui aurait dû nous rapprocher, qui était un hymne à la vie pouvait sonner à ce point le coup final de notre relation. Une fois de plus j'étais incrédule. J'avais plusieurs fois pensé aux possibilités de rupture entre nous mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé ça. Belle comme tu étais j'avais longtemps pensé que tu me tromperais, notamment avec ton partenaire. Cela m'aurait fait mal mais je t'aurai pardonné car je t'aimais réellement, plus que tout. Pour beaucoup cette phrase n'avait pas de sens, mais pour moi oui. Je tolérais que tu sois mariée avec ton travail, que tu partages avec ton partenaire qui n'était même pas flic plus de choses qu'avec moi et tant d'autres choses. Mais ce que je ne pouvais pas tolérer c'était de me rendre compte que tu n'envisageais même pas une minute d'avoir cet enfant.

Reprenant un nouveau verre j'essayais de pleurer mais rien ne sortait. La colère l'emportait sur la tristesse. Je mettais un coup dans le mur le plus proche, faisant saigner mon poing mais la douleur physique n'était rien par rapport au coup de couteau que tu m'avais mis en prenant cette décision toute seule, ne considérant pas mon avis.

Et à cet instant je pris une décision à mon tour, que je n'aurai jamais pensé prendre. J'allais venir à New-York car c'était mon rôle d'être présent pour toi dans ce moment. Bien qu'a priori je serai celui qui en souffrirait le plus. Mais après ceci je mettrai un terme à nous deux. C'était comme m'arracher le cœur, mais je savais pertinemment à cet instant que je ne saurai pas te pardonner pour ça, que cette histoire finirait de creuser ce fossé qu'il y avait entre nous. Pourtant je t'aimais, plus que ma vie. Oui mais aujourd'hui tu avais décidé de tuer notre enfant.


End file.
